New Year's Eve
by castiel52
Summary: AU: New Year isn't just another year, it may also be the start of a beautiful love story. DESTIEL Slash. no graphic porn thingy. one shot.


**_AN: hey guys. I was supposed to write a Dean POV for this and put it as a second chapter but it tool me five days to finish this one (mostly because instead of actually typing, I'm reading). so, yeah. although i might still write a Dean POV and just post it as another story. put more details on those parts that Cas left out because he doesn't want to share it. so, yeah. that's that. i'd like to read your reviews. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve<strong>

_**Enchanted...by Taylor Swift**_

**There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired, lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face  
>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<br>**

I stood in front of the mirror awkwardly, wondering once more what my brother did to convince me to join him to that New Year's Eve party. I know for sure that it's not the fact that he picked me up from my apartment. Or the fact that he pulled clothes out of my closet and threw them all at me. True enough that Sam—Gabriel's boyfriend—and I are in good terms but I just don't like being around people much. Gabriel on the other hand loves the attention.

"Why am I coming again?" I asked Gabriel for the how-many-times-its-getting-annoying time tonight.

Gabriel sighed and turned to look at me. "Because, Cassie," he started.

"Stop calling me Cassie!" I interjected.

" Sam invited you too." He continued, despite my obvious annoyance. How can it be so hard to say Castiel? Or Cas maybe? Damn these older brothers who are shorter than you that just know how to annoy you. "And I don't want my little brother to be alone on New Year's Eve." He finished his sentence while I kept scowling and widening my eyes a little and pouting my lips slightly—trying to do my amazing puppy eyes at him. But obviously, this is Gabriel, _the_ Gabriel, which means it wouldn't affect him. How I wish it was Lucifer instead. He'd give in to my puppy eyes quickly. Damn it!

"I'm not alone. I have Michael," my guitar. Yeah, call it weird but I named my guitar and my other instruments. "I also have Uriel," my drum set "and Anna." My bass guitar.

Gabriel sighed once more, a little more exasperated than the one before. "This is why I'm taking you with me young man. No buts. Now, let's go. I have a handsome man waiting for me."

We drove for about twenty minutes before we reached the venue. I pouted a little and scowled when I saw a few people I know. Reluctantly, I got out of the car as Gabriel did.

"Gabriel..." I whined when he faced me. But, luck was just not on my side this time. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the room. Weird, I feel like I'm back to being five being dragged by my mother to school. Huh.

Inside, there's a stage like in the middle where a man kept on talking about something I couldn't exactly comprehend at the moment. On my left, a table with the food and drinks were settled. On my right, I can't really see because a lot of people were crowded so I just stopped caring. I saw many familiar faces and smiled at them. It's a forced one but somehow, I'm so convincing to most of them that they can't help but smile genuinely at me. I guess I'm just awesome that way.

After roaming around the room, we've finally found Sam. He gave my brother a quick peck on the lips and me a man hug. Damn he's huge! He's perfect for my brother.

"Um, guys, I'll leave you here for a while. I'll just get something to drink." I volunteered to give them some time.

"Okay. But be back quickly. There's someone Sam wants to introduce to you." Gabriel said with a wink. I frowned at his implication and looked at Sam. The man has a hint of mischief on his eyes and smile.

"Fine." I replied and walked out. No way am I letting Gabriel set me up to another woman... or man, whatever the case may be. I took a glass of punch and walked over somewhere in the corner of the room. I looked back at the stage in the middle of the room to see that it was now empty. I stayed in this same damn corner for a full half hour until I saw Gabriel and Sam walk on the stage. For an unknown reason, my heart rate doubled. Gabriel and stage doesn't exactly sum up to anything good. But somehow, my feet were glued to the ground to try to hide somewhere. Anywhere.

Both men's eyes were roaming around until Sam's landed on me with a huge grin on his face. I tilted my head on one side as my brows furrowed while Sam nudged Gabriel's arm. Gabriel turned his head to Sam then landed his gaze on me after Sam has nodded his head at my direction. There's something about that smile that's just so sinister.

"Good evening people." Gabriel greeted, "We have a special performance tonight. My brother, Castiel, will be singing on this very stage. Come on! Give him a big round of applause!" he clapped excitedly and the rest of the crowd joined him. I froze to where I stood.

"Come one Cas. Share your talent to all of us." Now it was Sam who teased. Damn boyfriend.

I didn't move at all until a spotlight was directed at me. "Come on little bro. Show 'em that talent of yours!" Gabriel beamed and some people started pushing me to the stage. Someone took my glass from me as I went up to the stage.

"I can't sing in front of all these people Gabe!" I hissed angrily at him.

"You can and you will." He whispered to my ear, showing me his trust. "You can do it Cas." He whispered once more and smiled at me. He pats my shoulder before he got off stage. I took a guitar and moved forward to the mic.

"Um. Hi, guys. Um, I'm not really prepared for this so please, bare with me." I smiled apologetically and I heard a few chuckles from the crowd. I inhaled deeply and released the air slowly. I started to play the guitar to play my favourite song; _You and Me_ by _Lifehouse_. I finished the song and let the breath I seemed to be holding go. To my surprise, the crowd loved my performance. I bowed and put the guitar down and jumped off the stage.

I sighed heavily and _tried_ (but failed terribly) to release all the tension I felt. Gabriel and Sam jumped back on stage.

"Wow. I knew Cas was an amazing singer as well as a player but I've never seen or heard him play and sing at the same time! Wow! Just, wow!" Sam said and laughed a little.

"Yep. That kid's one hell of a performer." Gabriel told Sam and the crowd; pride obviously accompanies the sentence. "Would anybody else want to perform?" Gabriel asked the crowd.

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make it's way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

I'm back at the corner, trying to regain my breathing. For some reason, I start to feel my body shake after I got off stage. It always works that way for me; calm while performing, shaking after. Weird body.

I stood for around fifteen minutes, smiling at people who beamed at me. I'm bored, I kept on glancing at my wrist watch, it's only nine o'clock, I want to go home and just be with my instruments. But, just when I was about to glance at my watch for the only-god-knows-how-many-times-tonight, someone entered the room and caught my eye.

His hair was cut neatly, he was wearing a grey v-neck—sleeves' lengths were a quarter short from his wrists and black jeans. There's something about him that I just can't help but stare. He smiled at the few people he knew, shaking their hands and hugging some. Damn! That smile's just gorgeous!

Just then, he glanced at my direction. He tilted his head a little and narrowed his eyes. I guess he caught me staring but I just can't look away. Slowly, he smiled a little at me and walked to my direction. Or I hope he was walking to my direction.

Oh my god. He is walking to my direction.

"Hi. I'm Dean." He said with a smile as he offered his hand to me. His eyes were a bright shade of green, I now realize because he's right in front of me. Okay Castiel, don't lose your cool.

"Castiel. But they call me Cas." I replied with my first genuine and sincere smile for tonight as I shook his hand. "I've never seen you before. I mean, I've been here for five, six years?" I said.

"Um, I just moved here from Jersey. Well, I used to live here when I was younger. I actually graduated high school here." He replied with a beautiful smile. Okay, heart, can you slow down a little? You're pumping blood too quickly and I think my face is starting to feel a little hot.

"Wow. So you must know a lot of people here."

"Kinda. Although I also find a lot of other faces a little unfamiliar. So, Castiel, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professor at Kansas University. How 'bout you? What do you do back in Jersey?"

"I used to be a photographer for magazines and write as a hobby."

"Cool. How does it feel do be a photographer?" I asked curiously. His brows furrowed thoughtfully and sighed then smiled.

"Exhausting. All those models just keep on complaining." He said and chuckled a little. That sound was extremely wonderful. Now I can't help wondering how his laugh would sound.

"Figures. No way those people were real; too good to be true." I said with a snort. He chuckled once more as he shook his head.

"So, you with _anyone_?" he asked. There's something in his eyes that I just can't read and I'm not really sure if the question has a double meaning. So, I answered literally.

"Yep. I'm with my brother Gabriel." After I said my brother's name, something in his eyes flickered, like a hint of recognition or something. He narrowed his eyes a little and glanced to one side; brows furrowed. It seems that he's thinking of something though I really can't figure out what. Just when I was about to ask what was wrong he looked back at me, face free from the slight frown earlier.

"You mean, _the_ Gabriel? As in, Sam's boyfriend?" he asked. Huh, I never thought this man would know my brother and his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Why?" My question made him chuckle a little, big grin on his face.

"I'm Sam's older brother. Dean Aiden Winchester." He said with a smile that's just so radiant, I was speechless for a little while. I never thought this is the brother Sam has always been proud of. He never mentioned the name but by the stories I hear him say about Dean, he's more than just an awesome brother—he's the _perfect_ brother.

"Wow. I never knew you're the brother Sam kept on talking about. He never said your name but by the way he brags about you, I can tell you're someone really astounding." I said with a smile. He looked down on the floor and gave me a cheeky grin and I swear to god, I can see him blush. And those pinkish cheeks of his are something I want to see a lot. I want to be the one to make him go that red all the time.

"Thanks." He muttered and looked back at me. His eyes just shine beautifully under the slightly dim light.

I was about to say something like 'you're welcome' or 'no big' or 'just saying what I heard from Sam' or something when the spotlight fell on the two of us.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

"Hey look! It's my brother Dean!" Sam exclaimed from the stage. Dean's smile widened a bit more as he suppressed the laugh in his chest. He has his hands fisted as they rested on his hips. He slowly turned around to face his brother who was smiling mischievously on stage with my brother. He gave a small wave to the people staring at him.

"Hey Deano! Want to perform for us tonight? My brother who's standing behind you just did." Gabriel said and winked at me. Suddenly, all the blood on my face just left. I'm having another bad feeling about this. Dean turned around to look at me with a fond smile.

"You did?" he asked me; that smile glued on his face.

"Yeah." I breathe out.

"Maybe you two can perform together on stage. What do you think Gabe? We're supposed to introduce them to each other anyway. Hey Dean, wanna show us some of your, _awesomeness_?" Sam announced as he wiggled his eye brows. I knew something bad will happen again.

"Sure Sammy!" Dean shouted from our spot and pulled me by my wrist. Damn it! I just got my heart rate to normal speed. God help me.

We got on stage. I pulled a guitar as he fixed the microphone for me.

"So, what song?" I asked as I played with the guitar a little, silencing the amplifier for a while.

"Hmm. Are you familiar with Crazy Love? Jason Manns and Jensen Ackles?"

"Yep. You're singing the melody, I'll go for the second voice." I said with a smile.

"Fine by me. You ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready." I replied a little smugly and winked at him. Another blush crept up on his cheeks as he bit the corner of his bottom lip with a smile, looking down on the floor. He looked at me one last time and nodded a little at me, the signal for me to start playing. I smiled back at him and started playing the song's introduction. He started to sing the verses and soon enough, the song came to an end. The crowd went wild, just like before. We both bowed and got ready to jump off stage when Gabriel and Sam hopped up to stop us. They asked us to play a few more songs for the crowd.

We played a couple more songs as asked and I never felt this relaxed on stage. Somehow, being with Dean on stage calmed me to a whole new level. We played Eye of the Tiger, Lips of an Angel, Can't Fight this Feeling, Wherever You Will Go, Unwell, Iris, Glory of Love, Kiss Me and a few Justin Bieber songs just for fun. The crowd couldn't stop laughing at our Justin Bieber parodies and neither can we.

We've been playing for more than an hour when we jumped off stage. Both of our voices were almost wasted and we were both tired from singing that many songs in a single night. It's almost eleven thirty when we went out back to get some air.

A few silent moments passed between us as we sat down on the bench in the backyard. We were just happy with each other's company, staring at the sky and waiting for the countdown to start. Suddenly, I heard Dean sigh a little. I looked at him quizzically but he just kept his eyes at the sky; smiling slightly. Thinking it was nothing, I looked back at sky.

The silence stretched once more until Dean started to speak. "Are you in a relationship?" he asked, as he stared at me intently when I looked back at him. I'm not really sure why he asked me that but I answered anyway.

"No. My last relationship was about six years ago." I muttered as I looked on the ground. I watched him from the corner of my eye and couldn't figure out the emotion playing on his face.

"Oh. What happened?" he asked.

"We moved here." I replied sadly, remembering how Alice and I broke up. I suddenly recalled the way she cried when I left and the way she asked me to just stay.

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry. I guess I should've never asked." He muttered, a little embarrassed, I guess? He seemed to notice my sudden change.

"No. Don't be. Maybe we're just not meant to be. Honestly, I never thought I'd actually forget her that quickly. The pain only lasted for about a year, I guess? Now we're good friends. Although it still hurt to think that I hurt a girl as sweet as her." I finished and looked back at him. Somehow, his eyes were filled with understanding and sadness and pity and one emotion I can't figure out. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked with a fond smile.

"Nothing." He said as he shook his head and looked at sky once more.

I just kept on staring at him for a while longer. Suddenly, the countdown started. I never realized we've been sitting out here for a long while now. As the countdown reached one, the fireworks went off. The dancing colors in the sky looked beautiful in his eyes. He smiled widely at the sight he was seeing above. I smiled as well and looked back up, watching the fireworks.

When the show came to an end, he stood up and stretched a little. "C'mon. Let's get back inside." He said with a smile as he offered his hand. I took it with a smile and he pulled me up. We went back inside to witness Sam's last words for the night. I sighed and smiled as I listened to everything he says. I looked back at Dean who was watching his brother fondly.

**The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wondered 'til I'm wide awake**

**And now I'm pacing back and forth  
>Wishing you were at my door<br>I'd open up and you would say, "Hey"  
>It was enchanting to meet you<br>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
><strong>

After the event, Gabriel and Sam drove me home. It's almost one thirty when I got home. I removed my clothes and had a quick shower, brushed my teeth and put on my undershirt and boxer shorts. I was lying on my bed, simply staring at the ceiling; phone lying on my stomach.

Dean and I exchanged numbers before the event ended. I wonder if I should call him. Hmm. Nah. He must be asleep by now. Or maybe he's talking to a girlfriend... or maybe boyfriend? Wait. I didn't even ask him if he's in a relationship. Damn it! I sat up quickly when I realized that. I'm not even sure if he can be interested in men. Ugh!

I fell back on my bed—heavily that I bounced up and down a little—with a loud grunt. I took my phone that fell on my side when I sat up and looked at the time. It's now two in the morning and I'm still wide awake. I glanced at my alarm clock and the clock said the same thing; two AM. I sighed deeply and sat up once more—slower and more gently this time. I got out of bed and started pacing back and forth at the foot of my bed; phone clutched in my hand as I chewed on my bottom lip. I looked at my phone once more and stopped pacing. I scrolled through my contacts and found Dean's number. I badly want to press the call button but went against it and threw my phone to my bed. I ran my fingers to my beautifully messed up hair and sighed deeply. With a grunt, I fell back on bed, face first and groaned when I felt a small amount of pain when my stomach hit my phone. I took my phone from underneath me and put it under my pillow.

"What the hell is wrong with you _Cassie_?" I asked myself and groaned at the nickname I used. I raised my head from my pillow and rested my chin on it. "Did I...? Damn it! I just called myself Cassie! Ugh!" with one final grunt, I rolled myself to lie on my back. After that, I fell asleep... I think. Because whatever it is that is happening right now can only be a dream because I never had this kind of clothing and I don't really remember waking up—at all.

I'm currently wearing a black long sleeved shirt that is pulled a quarter from my wrist. Somehow, this shirt is a little too big for me that it covered my... you know... yeah. It's really loose because the figure I have belonged to a swimmer and not a body builder. This kind of shirt would fit either Sam or Dean who—I think—have that kind of body.

I also find it weird that I'm not wearing my boxer shorts as I sat on my couch, eating some cereal while watching the morning news; legs crossed over the other. But the weirdest part is I'm not feeling weird. Yeah, I know what I said is weird but try and understand.

So, I'm dreaming, I'm half naked watching TV and eating cereal. What else is there?

As if on cue, someone from behind kissed my neck. I turned my head to see who it was and to my surprise, it's the one and only Dean Winchester.

I smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Put that down. I have some real food." He murmured and kissed my cheek before he let go and went to the kitchen. I stood up quickly and followed him as he prepared the table for us. He smiled fondly at me and I returned it. I put the bowl of cereal in the fridge before I went to him to help him.

Our breakfast was filled with teasing and stories and laughter. We washed the dishes together and started splashing water on each other instead. We were playing for about ten to fifteen minutes until we were both soaked and decided that we really should finish cleaning the dishes. After that, we went to the bathroom and took a bath together—no sex involved, just to be clear. After taking a bath, we changed into some decent clothes; a white shirt and shorts for me and a black shirt and boxers for Dean. (I realized the shirt I was wearing earlier belonged to Dean)

We went to the couch and watched TV together. And yes, we were snuggling.

A few moments passed and Dean's head ended up on my lap as one hand of mine ran its fingers through his hair while the other rested on his chest. A few moments later, he winced a little and shifted to a more comfortable position. "Still hurt?" I whispered.

"Yeah. A little." He whispered back but the only tone present was fondness. I leaned down to place a kiss at the tip of his nose.

"Sorry for getting a little too hard last night." I whispered to him but all he did was smile at me and kiss me chastely.

"Nah. Best sex we've ever had." He said with a smile when he pulled me down for a deeper kiss. I couldn't help but smile with all the love I felt while we were kissing. The kiss deepened even more when he traced my lips with his tongue. I gladly gave him the permission he was asking for and soon we were both moaning and reluctantly pulled away from each other; air being a necessity.

"Let's go to the bedroom before lunch." I whispered seductively when both our breaths were starting to even out.

"Yeah." He replied and stood up. He pulled me up to my feet and practically dragged me to the bedroom. We didn't just have sex but made love this morning and I am not sharing any details. We fell asleep and woke up at around twelve thirty. Well, I woke up at around twelve thirty while Dean is still asleep.

I took a quick shower and wondered off in the kitchen. I took out some food and started cooking. About an hour later, while finishing up the food, I felt Dean's arms wrap around my waist as he kissed my cheek. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed happily. I finished the food preparation and turned my head to face him. I raised my hand to cradle the back of his head and pulled him for a chaste kiss.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he murmured against my lips.

"Because I'll be more than just distracted if you're around me." I whispered; a slight hint of seduction evident at my tone. He simply chuckled and let me go to prepare the table.

As we ate, I told Dean stories about what happened at the university the past week and we drifted off to stories of both our childhood. I talked about Gabriel and Lucifer while he talked about Sam and Adam—their half brother.

Everytime he talks about Sam and Adam, I can hear great pride in his voice. Sam is a lawyer and did graduate from Stanford while Adam is finishing up medicine in the same school. I hear the same pride from myself when I talk about Gabriel and Lucifer because they graduated from Stanford as well. Dean on the other hand graduated from Yale while I graduated from Harvard. Yeah, we're all smart asses and I'm proud.

We talked about the differences of the schools we graduated from and had a smart argument on which is better. We ended up in a tie because it didn't really matter from which school you graduated from but how you did your best to graduate.

After lunch, I washed the dishes and told him to shower for we will be meeting Sam and Gabriel by four o'clock. He did as he was told and we both got dressed to meet our brothers. I wore a black shirt with two buttons undone and the sleeves were folded a quarter from my wrists, white pants that fit me well and black leather shoes. Dean on the other hand wore a white shirt with a single button down, the sleeves run all the way down his wrists, black pants that are slightly loose and black leather shoes. When we're done, we agreed to take his Impala to the restaurant to meet our brothers.

When we got there, we were ushered by a beautiful woman with blonde wavy hair that falls all the way down her waist. Her uniform looked perfect for her and she fit perfectly well in such a fancy restaurant.

Sam was the one waiting for us with a sheepish grin on his face. In an instant, I knew what that smile was for. The moment Dean and I were seated, I studied Sam a little to be certain.

"When did he do _it_?" I asked the moment I became certain.

"Last night." He replied sheepishly with a blush on his face.

"Congratulations on that." I said and pat his shoulder. Dean seemed a little confused on what we were talking about.

"Why are congratulating Sam?" he asked. I looked at Sam knowingly and he raised his left hand and showed us the engagement ring while biting his lower lip with a smile. I grinned wider while Dean's mouth fell in shock. "Seriously?" he asked, voice pitch a little higher than normal. Sam simply did his bitch face which said 'do I look like I'm kidding?' which got me chuckling a little. "Wow. Congrats. Never knew you'd tie the knot before me."

"Yeah. Well, the way he proposed is really something."

"How did he propose anyway?" I asked, curious with how it was done. Sam's face turned bright red and looked away from us. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at us with his lips pursed.

"He took me to the place we first met."

"Then?" Dean gestured for him to continue.

"Just don't judge me Dean, okay? It's a little too chick flick for you."

"Just go on Sammy."

"There were lanterns on the ground that were arranged to form a 'V' with letters on each. Fourteen on each of my sides both spelling 'Will you marry me' and the middle part of the V was one last lantern with this ring tied to it. I slowly went to the ring and when I turned to look at Gabriel, he was on his knees with a smile and asked me if I would." He finished and looked away once more, waiting for Gabriel's appearance.

Just when I was about to say something, Gabriel came and gave Sam a chaste kiss before sitting beside him. Weirdly enough, Gabriel wore the same thing I'm wearing.

"Wow. Did you two talk about what to wear or is it just a coincidence?" Dean asked, looking back and forth between me and Gabriel.

"Weird coincidence." I said. I looked back at Gabriel with a smile. "Is Lucifer coming to the wedding?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. I asked him to plan for the wedding. If he doesn't show up I swore to hunt him down and kill him."

"Why are you asking your brother to prepare for _your_ wedding?" Dean asked.

"Because he's one heck of a planner. He planned his own wedding and it was more than awesome. Also, they saved a lot of money by not hiring a wedding planner." I answered for Gabriel.

After that subject has been dropped, we shared stories about work and the different friends we have. We talked about different things about literature, music, science and some educational stuff. Then, the subject drifted to who they will invite to the wedding, who will be the flower girl, ring bearer, godparents and so on and so forth. Obviously, I will be Gabriel's best man. Dean will take the role of their late father and Lucifer will take the role of ours. Sam's best man will have to be their half brother, Adam, who became quite close to them even though he came from their dad's second wife.

It's almost seven when we finished eating and chatting. We bid our farewell and went our separate ways. Our ride back home was filled with Dean's favourite music (which became mine as well after some time) such as AC/DC, Led Zeppelin and other classic rock. We were singing at the top of our lungs and can't help but laugh due to our insanity.

We got home safely and are still chuckling a little. When I got out of the car, Dean picked me up bridal style and caught me completely off guard. I looked at him quizzically but he simply smiled and gave me a chaste kiss and got us inside with not much trouble. He locked the door behind and we went to our bedroom. He gently lay me on my back, took off my shoes and socks and placed them beside the door and did the same thing with his own. I propped myself up with my elbows to watch him carefully. He walked back to the bed with a smile and kissed me as he got on top of me. We parted for air and he still has that smile on his face.

"What's gone into you, Mr. Romantic?" I murmured teasingly with a smirk and kissed him once more.

"Can't I seduce my own boyfriend?" he asked seductively and started kissing my neck. I tilted my head to give him more access as he gently bit it and sucked on it. I gasped and I'm pretty sure there'll be a mark on there tomorrow.

"I'm not that hard to seduce and you know that." I murmured when he looked back at me.

"I know." He started and kissed me chastely. "But I prefer exerting effort to make it worth your while." He gave me his best cocky smirk before he leaned down once more to kiss me. I hummed in agreement with a smile. Needless to say, our clothes were thrown to the floor and I'm panting heavily and writhing underneath him.

As our breaths evened out, I grabbed him by his waist and pulled him to me. He rested his head on my chest with a hum. I ran my fingers through his hair, soothing his scalp and lulling him to sleep. After a while, I can tell he's asleep in my arms and guessed I should take a rest as well. I closed my eyes and suddenly opened them to be welcomed by my room—alone.

**This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>

When I woke up once more this morning, I was about to call Dean when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without trying to see who it was.

"Hey, Cas, it's Dean. How are you doing?" Wow. And I was just about to call the man himself. Cool!

"I'm fine. I was just about to call you." I laughed and I heard him chuckle. "How 'bout you? How are you doing?"

"I'm great." He replied and I can hear the smile in his voice. "Hey, listen, do you want to meet up some time later? I mean, if you're not busy that is." He asked. Trust me, I'm dying to say yes but I have to finish checking my student's papers before the vacation ends.

"I'd love to but I'm not so sure. I have some papers to check and grades to record. What time are you free?" I asked while biting my lower lip, hoping he'd consider.

"I have a whole day free."

"Okay. Um, are you okay with eight?" please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure."

"Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"Why don't I just ask Sam where you live and I'll pick you up? Then we'll decide from there."

"Okay. Cool. See you at eight."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." After that, we both hang up and I can't help jumping like a crazy teenage girl. I can't believe that I'm twenty eight and I'm still having a crush on someone.

I quickly finished checking at least seventy five percent of the papers by twelve o'clock. I took a shower, ate my lunch, washed the dishes and was done by quarter before one. I continued checking the papers and was done by two thirty. I stretched out a little for about only god knows how long.

I was about to start recording when I heard a knock on the door. I just hope that it's not Gabriel. I have to finish recording at least before six so I can still shower before Dean comes.

With a sigh, I reluctantly stood up to open the door. To my surprise, the person standing in front of me is Dean who found the floor quite interesting.

"Dean?" I asked and his head snapped up to look at me. I'm really, really sure that he's blushing.

"Um," he started and glanced at his side for a moment and back at me. "sorry for just 'popping in' but I think I'd rather help you with the school work you have. I mean, I could learn from you as well. I guess." He finished a little lamely as he looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay? Come in." I said and stepped back to let him in. He slowly got in, eyes still glued on the ground as I shut the door and he is still burning red. He's even getting redder each moment. I wonder what's got in to him. When I was about to usher him to the living room, I realized I didn't bother to put a shirt on and I only have my boxers on. Damn it! I'm half naked in front of Dean Winchester! I ushered him to the living room a little hesitantly. "Um, Dean, can you wait for me out here? I'll just put a shirt and shorts on."

"Sure." He muttered as his eyes flickered to me for a moment. His face turned into a darker shade of red and I just ran to my bedroom and gently closed the door.

"Shoot!" I hissed as I leaned to the now closed door behind me. I quickly grabbed a shirt and shorts to put on. Before I went out, I tried to fix my hair. Oh well, it'll never change. I calmly went out of the room to go to Dean. I stood silently for a while, admiring everything that's Dean. His face seemed to have returned to its normal color. I quietly went behind him and leaned down, clasping my hands together as I lay my arms on the back of the couch.

"Hey." I muttered. He jumped a little and looked at me. He swallowed hard and wet his lips. God, I want to kiss him badly!

"Hey yourself." He muttered weakly. I stood straight and went around to sit beside him.

"So, what do you mean by learning from me?" I asked and looked at him.

"I suddenly realized that I could use some help. I mean, I remember you telling me that you're a professor and I've been offered a teaching job at the University. Maybe you can help me get started?"

"Sure. But, weren't you given training?"

"I was but, I want to be really prepared before I face my students."

"Okay then. But you shouldn't worry much because you'll start off assisting professors. Wait, why are you this late anyway? The semester's ending already."

"Because before, I had a photo shoot to finish back in New Jersey. The University agreed to let me start my training at New Jersey College of Arts."

"Oh. Okay then. Well, since you want to help. You can start by arranging these papers alphabetically by surname." I told him as I handed him a bunch of papers.

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed gleefully that I just can't help but smile as well.

We set to work and were done sorting out the papers. I started recording the scores while he watched me. I can feel his gaze on me and somehow I'm very thankful that these papers and recording of scores are keeping me busy. I can't let him see me starting to get hard.

I was done recording the scores by five and we were done cleaning up after five to ten minutes. We both fell back on the couch heavily. I tilted my head back and rested it at the back of the couch. My head, neck, shoulders and the upper part of my back hurts a little. I kept on inhaling deeply and heavily. Suddenly I felt fingers gently rub my temples. I sighed contentedly and reluctantly opened my eyes. I didn't feel Dean move closer to me but he's really, really near me that I just have to raise my head a little to actually let our lips touch. I just let my eyes rest on him. I think he felt the weight of my stare because he suddenly paused and looked at me, as if asking permission to continue. I simply nodded to let him go on; and he did.

As he rubbed my temples, we shared stories about each other. He told me his favourite music, favourite TV shows, what he likes and dislikes. I shared the same information and told him I'm bisexual. I then found out that he's gay. After that, silence started to stretch.

"Does anything else hurt?" he muttered after a while.

"No. Thanks." I managed to breathe out. He let his hands fall to his lap. I reluctantly started to stand up to grab the remote and let him watch TV before I take a shower and be ready to leave. I groaned due to the slight pain on my shoulders and back. I rolled my shoulders back to relieve a small amount of pain. I felt Dean's hands on my shoulder and pulled me back. I looked at him quizzically, wondering what was wrong.

"Turn around." He muttered. For an unknown reason, I did what he asked me to do. I felt his hands shake slightly as he massaged my shoulders. I was a little tense but suddenly relaxed to his touch. I let my head drop forward and let out a contented sigh. I don't know how long we've been sitting that way but I just couldn't find the heart to care. I just like it this way.

After some time, I felt him stop and his breath at the back of my neck. My breath hitched but I just stayed stiffly in the same position. His breath was getting warmer and getting closer. I can feel him breathe heavily before I felt his lips brush the back of my neck. I let out a shaky breath that I never realized I was holding. I was starting to relax and it seemed that he is starting to feel just the same. He started to kiss the back of my neck, moving to the side. His hands slowly slid down to my waist. I tilted my head a little to give him more access and sighed a little. He pulled away slightly which gave me time to turn my head to look at him.

Slowly, I leaned down to catch his lips. He closed the distance and let our lips brushed. I let my eyes flutter close and wet my lips and swallowed hard. I felt his lips touch mine once more. I cradle the back of his head with my hand so I could pull him closer. I felt his tongue trace my lips so I gave him the access. The kiss deepened and deepened even more that got me a little too hot and I'm sure I can feel him harden from behind.

I pulled away slightly, eyes still close and panting. I slowly opened my eyes and see his still close and panting as well. I swallowed hard with what I was about to suggest but threw all the worry away.

"Wanna go to the bed?" I muttered breathlessly. His eyes fluttered open and started searching my eyes. I looked back at him with the same intensity. He kissed me again chastely but didn't pull too far away.

"Yeah." He choked out against my lips.

I stood up and pulled him up. I held his hand as I led him to my bedroom. After the door has shut, he pushed me against it and attacked my mouth passionately. I fisted his hair with one hand and let the other hold his biceps. His hands rested on my hips. I ran my tongue in his mouth, savouring his taste.

His mouth moved to my jaw to my neck and to my throat, biting and sucking gently as I panted. He pulled my shirt off and I did the same with his. As our mouths locked once more, I pushed him forward (or in his case, backwards) and we landed on my bed. I pushed him a little further back until his whole body's on the bed. I lowered myself and pushed his body down to straddle him and gained a moan for that. I can't help but smirk with the sound he let out. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me.

We fought a little for dominance until he gave up and let me win. Soon enough, more clothes were shed off and now he's panting and writhing underneath me.

I never realized that I'd meet Dean; a chance at love for this new year

I'd have to thank Gabe later for taking me to the New Year's Eve party. Dean's amazing in bed. )

* * *

><p><strong>sooo. watcha think? happy new year guys! :)<strong>

**CAS: Happy New Year to you as well. *beams at me***

**MISHA: Yes, Happy New Year dear minion. *smiles fondly at me. winks***

**ME: *run to Misha* SUPREME OVERLORD! *hugs Misha tightly. burries my face in his chest***

**MISHA: *wraps his arms around me awkwardly at first. pats my back* Yes. I know you missed me. *ruffles my hair*******

**ME: *purrs like a cat***

**CAS: I hate to break your _ moment_, but, have you seen Dean? *head tilt***

**MISHA: ***to Cas. still holding me*** nope. *to me* have you?**

**ME: *reluctantly pulls away a little* Last I've seen him, he was in my previous story. I remember him looking for you Cas.**

**CAS: Oh. Very well. Thank you. I'd be taking my leave then.**

**ME: Okay! *beams at Cas. still holding Misha tight***

**MISHA: Sure. *smiles at Cas***

**_a few moments after Cas left_**

**MISHA: You're never letting me go, are you?**

**ME: Nope. Savoring the moment.**

**there guys! happy, happy new year! review, please? :D**


End file.
